icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-15 NA3EHL Season
This is the 2014-15 North American 3 Eastern Hockey League season. This is the league first season under this name and the league's 16th season overall dating back to the Interstate Junior Hockey League for the 1999-2000 season. The league had also been known as the International Junior Hockey League from 2006 to 2012 and the Northern States Junior Hockey League from 2012 to early in the 2014-15 season when the league operations were taken over by the North American Hockey League and the league took its present name. The league withdrew from the AAU's United Hockey Union with the involvement of the NAHL. The league is planning on joining USA Hockey for the 2015-16 season as the change was made too late for the 2014-15 season. The league is operating consistant with all USA Hockey Tier III junior rules and regulations with the exception of the number of import players. Franchise changes *The Junior Mariners were renamed the East Coast Minutemen *The Maine Moose moved operations to China Village and were renamed the Maine Timberwolves; however the sale of the franchise fell through and the organization folded *The AHI Fighting Spirit were renamed the New Hampshire Fighting Spirit when then relocated from Waterville Valley, New Hampshire to Laconia, New Hampshire *The Rochester, New York-based Roc City Royals, the Lockport Express and the Morrisville, New York-based Central New York Stallions were added as expansion teams. The Central New York team would fall through before playing *During the season the ownership of the New Hampshire Fighting Spirit announced the franchise would relocate to Lewiston, Maine for the 2014-15 season and become known as the Lewiston-Auburn Fighting Spirit Standings Eastern Division Team GP W L OTL GF GA PIM P New Hampshire Fighting Spirit 41 33 6 2 174 75 642 68 New England Stars 41 25 13 3 153 115 614 53 Cape Cod Islanders 41 19 16 6 135 117 704 44 Maine Wild 41 17 20 4 137 154 682 38 East Coast Minutemen 41 0 41 0 50 287 715 0 Western Division Team GP W L OTL GF GA PIM P Jersey Shore Wildcats 41 40 1 0 217 79 843 80 Lockport Express 41 24 14 3 192 141 959 51 Wilkes-Barre Miners 41 20 17 4 191 189 718 44 Roc City Royals 41 17 20 4 162 190 924 38 Syracuse Stampede 41 10 28 3 129 193 468 23 Playoffs Format *The top 4 teams in each division qualify *Divison semifnals: #1 seed playing #4 seed and #2 seed plaing #3 seed (best-of-three with all games at higher seeded teams arena (March 4-8) *Division final: Division semifinal winners *League final: Division final winners (best-of-three played March 27-29 played at Androscoggin Bank Colisée in Lewiston, Maine) Eastern Division Semifinals *New Hampshire defeated Maine 2 games to 1 (1-4, 4-2, 4-3) *Cape Cod defeated New England 2 games to none (6-4, 2-1) Western Division Semifinals *Jersey Shore defeated Roc City 2 games to 1 (6-5, 1-3, 5-1) *Wilkes-Barre defeated Lockport 2 games to 1 (2-6, 9-8 (3ot), 7-6 (ot) Eastern Division Final *New Hampshire defeated Cape Cod 2 games to none (2-1 (4ot), 3-1) Western Division Final *Jersey Shore defeated Wilkes-Barre 2 games to none (6-0, 7-3) League Final *New Hampshire vs Jersey Shore defeated New Hampshire 2 games to 1 (4-2, 1-3, 3-2 (2ot)) Category:2015 in hockey Category:Northern States Hockey League